Lyrics
by blaze's inferno
Summary: Prompt. Sonic finds Blaze's iPod. Sonaze.


Prompt:_ Person A of your OTP lends their sweater to Person B. When Person A is home, they realize they still have Person B's sweater and finds Person B's iPod. Out of curiosity, Person A looks through Person B's music and finds a playlist titled with Person A's name._

**Lyrics**

* * *

It was when Sonic had reached his home, opened the door and bid goodnight to Tails, that he realized he still had Blaze's coat in his arms. Thinking back, the lost article wasn't completely his fault. The two had gotten caught up in their date, abusing the tall bottle of red wine and small sandwiches with little thought. This had later found them in bed with one another, her head buried in is chest, him pressing his lips to her forehead while she purred with pleasure.

If it'd been up to the two of them he would've stayed the whole night. Just the two of them beneath her sheets, pressing lips to skin and tongues to teeth. But the surprise visit from Silver, and by surprise he means Silver throwing open the door and finding him atop Blaze and Blaze screaming and shouting, had ended the night early. And Blaze, red-faced and clutching the sheet around her body had pushed him out the door with the bundle of their clothes in his arms. He hadn't time to sort out which jacket was his and which pants and top he'd just grabbed, he'd just run while Blaze screeched at the top of her lungs for him to leave and for Silver to "get the fuck out."

Now an hour later, there he stood in his own bedroom, clutching her jacket in one arm and the little red dress she'd worn in another. He sighed too tired to worry about it and threw the two off to the side. He was about to crawl into bed when he heard the heavy _plunk_ of Blaze's iPod as it slipped from the jacket's pocket upon impact with the bedroom floor.

Sonic groaned, stood and picked up the iPod. It didn't seem to be damaged by the fall, but the battery on the device was almost out and the earphones that lay attached to it were in a tangled mess. Still, Sonic clicked the play button and though he knew he shouldn't (but really what worse could there be on the iPod then some old musical numbers and possibly a song or two from _High School Musical_), he flipped begun to flip through her music. But it was then when he found it.

It was a short playlist, only five songs. The title a single word: "Sonic." Curious he clicked it, slowly scrolling through the songs. They were unfamiliar titles and artists and against his better judgment he untangled the earphones and popped them into his ears. He clicked 'play' on the first song, headed back over to his bed, laid down and closed his eyes.

The first song was slow and gentle. There were no lyrics only a soothing couple of notes held long over and over again. He wasn't one for soft classical music, usually preferring some fast-paced tempo and quick lyrics to run to, but this song was different. And thinking on it, he realized it was different like Blaze was different. Blaze was a classical kind of lady, smooth and savory. Her body moved like the notes and it made him think of her body on his and her tongue in his mouth and how warm her breath had been against his neck.

The following two songs were faster. Familiar. They had lyrics, but the singer was fast and the words blurred together until it was only a blur of different sounds, highs and lows and quick breaths in-between. Sonic liked these. He tapped his foot to the fast beat, memorizing the different tones of the background noises.

The second to last song had lyrics and no background. _Acapella,_ he thought remembering Blaze mention the word once before, _meaning without an instrument._ It was an older song, with a woman who sung with a low voice about a rose and a drowning reed. He didn't like that one as much. The woman sounded bored and annoyed as if she were watching paint dry instead of singing a song about a dying rose or something.

The final song was his favorite. He hadn't recognized the title, but now that he heard it, it came back to him. It was the song that had been playing when he'd first danced with Blaze during his first ball. He remembered the lights. They were bright and nerve-wracking shining down on him and for once putting him in a spotlight he didn't want to be in. But then there had been her. He'd watched her walk down the long flight of stairs that'd led into the castle's ballroom. Her dress was a long lilac gown with a train that seemed to go on forever. Her eyes watched him from across the floor, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Then there had been her hands in his. There had been her leading him, waltzing him across the floor while the people of her kingdom watched and oohed and ahh-ed. That had been the first time he'd told her that he'd loved her. And she'd smiled, and repeated the phrase. And then they pressed their lips together before her kingdom. And he remembered how wonderful her lips had felt and how beautiful she'd looked and how the song had been playing behind them, a constant that helped him to remember the experience. And it was strange because he'd never realized how powerful a certain song, a certain memory could be…

Sonic's eyes fluttered open. It was the following morning and light was drifting in through the parted curtains, casting the room in a warm golden glow. Tails was calling him, repeating his name over and over from behind the bedroom door.

"What's up, Tails?" the hedgehog asked, pulling the buds from his ears and stretching.

"Sonic! Phone's for you!"

"Got it," he replied, grabbing the phone from the cradle beside his bed. He clicked the 'talk' button and with a yawn asked, "Hello?"

"It's me. Do you have my jacket?"

Sonic smiled at the familiar voice over the line, "Yeah, about that…"


End file.
